deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Doom
Doctor Doom is a character and villain from Marvel Comics. He starred in the 49th episode of Death Battle, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom. History Victor Von Doom was born decades ago to a tribe of Latverian Romani people under the rule of an unnamed nobleman called the Baron. Victor's mother was witch Cynthia Von Doom who died by Mephisto's hand while von Doom was young. His father, Werner, was the leader of the tribe and a renowned medicine man who kept his wife's sorceress life quiet in order to protect Victor from a similar fate. Once in the United States, Victor met fellow student and future nemesis Reed Richards, who was intended to be his roommate, but von Doom disliked him and asked for another roommate. After a time, Victor constructed a machine intended to communicate with the dead. Though Richards tried to warn him about a flaw in the machine, seeing his calculations were a few decimals off, Victor continued on with disastrous results. The machine violently failed and the resulting explosion seemingly severely damaged his face. Expelled after the accident, Victor traveled the world until he collapsed on a Tibetan mountainside. Rescued by a clan of monks, Victor quickly mastered the monks' disciplines as well as the monks themselves. Victor then forged himself a suit of armor, complete with a scowling mask, and took the name Doctor Doom. As Doctor Doom, he would go on to menace those he felt responsible for his accident—primarily, Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four. He succeeded in taking over Latveria, taking an interest in the welfare of the Roma. Ever since his first appearance he's been one of the biggest antagonists of the Marvel Universe and its heroes, with his biggest enemies being the Fantastic Four. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 6'7"/2 m *Weight: 415 lbs/188 kg *Birthplace: Haasenstadt, Latveria *Monarch of Latveria *2nd in genius only to Mr. Fantastic *2nd in sorcery only to Doctor Strange *Beethoven's 9th is his jam *Dislikes crust on his sandwiches *Hates squirrels Armor *Weight: 190 lbs/86.2 kg *High-strength titanium *Nuclear powered *Force fields *Jet boosters *Electric shockers *Molecular expander *Splinter of the True Cross Magic *Teleportation *Time travel *Dimensional travel *Mystical barriers *Ovoid Mind Transfer *Summoning *Hypnosis *Technological manipulation *Arc lightning Strengths & Feats *Thinks as fast as a super computer *Survived Thanos ' Infinity Gauntlet *Armor blocked Silver Surfer 's TK *Willpower beat Purple Man 's telepathy *Caught Captain America 's shield *Crushed a diamond with his hands *Killed a lion in one punch... while naked *Has defeated the Silver Surfer, Galactus , & the Beyonder Gallery Dr. Doom.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! Doctor Doom, the Ruler of Latveria.jpg|Doctor Doom|link=Doctor Doom Trivia * Doctor Doom is the first Marvel villain to be featured in a Death Battle. ** Doctor Doom is also the eighth Marvel Comics character to appear in Death Battle. The first seven being Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man and Beast with the next one being Wolverine. * Doctor Doom is the third Marvel character to fight a Non-DC Comics character, the first two being Thor and Beast with the next one being Wolverine. * The factoid in Doctor Doom's background mentioning that he hates squirrels is a reference to his infamous defeat at the hands of Squirrel Girl in Marvel Super-Heroes Vol. 2, #8. Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Gods